Dimensional Royale: Episode Devil May Cry
by Phantom Thief Reaper
Summary: The Devil May Cry version of the journey through the Phantom Field
1. Chapter 1

Dimensional Royale

Episode: Devil May Cry

(Note: I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago Devil May Cry. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network Capcom)

Note: I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

Chapter: 1

Stage: Slum Avenue

Nero: "So... What do we do now?" A young man with white hair and a demonic right arm wearing a blue trench coat with a large single-edge sword with an engine on his back. 'That's me.'

Dante: "We're just as lost as you are, Kid..." An older man with white hair in a red trench coat with a large dual-edge sword on his back. That's my boss.

Trish: "That voice told us that we've gotta protect this Keystone as we collect the three others, right?" A woman with long blonde hair wearing a black corset and black skin tight pants and knee high boots with a giant single-edge monster sword on her back. She picked up a blue stone off a pedestal.

Lady: "Yeah. That's how we win." Another woman with short, messy black hair wearing a white jacket with no shirt underneath revealing her cleavage and belly button. She's also wearing white shirt shorts, red gloves, brown knee high boots, and sun glasses with a large, bayonetted rocket launcher strapped to her back.

System: "That's right! If you want to get back to your original world, then hurry up and collect those Keystones."

Lady: "There it is again. You're still here?"

System: "Of course, I'm here to provide support and make sure that the tournament goes smoothly and everyone can claw their way to the Keystones as safely as possible."

Dante: "Yeah... I call bullshit." As Trish hands him the Keystone and he checks it out.

Trish: "Oh, I don't know, it could be fun."

Dante: "...Anyway... I'm leaving the Keystone with you, Kid." He tosses me the Keystone.

Nero: "Me?"

Trish: "We talked it over and thought you're more reliable to hold on to more important stuff than Dante is these days."

Dante: "Besides. If you've been able to keep Yamato safe, we can trust you with this."

Lady: "Don't mess this up."

Nero: "Riiiiight... No pressure or anything!"

Trish: "So... now what? We have to find the other Keystones, right?"

Lady: "True, but we don't have any leads to follow."

Dante: "Then I guess we outta split up to cover more ground. Trish, you're with me that way." He points to the left of the shop.

Trish: "As always..."

Nero: "Alright, then Lady and I will go the other way."

Trish: "Be careful you two."

Nero: "Got it."

Lady: "..." Dante and Trish walk off. "...Alright, now let's get started."

Nero: "We'll probably have to scour every nook and cranny for any clues."

Lady: "Hmph. Some tournament, they could've at least told us where the other teams are..."

System: "No I couldn't have! That would hardly be sporting."

Nero: "Ngh...!" I just felt my arm react to something! I turn my head to look... "...Hm? Is that...?" Two girls show up.

Angel: "Slow down, Gretel!"

Gretel: "Quit draggin' your feet, Angel! Someone's gonna see you if you don't hurry up!"

Angel: "Still, you don't have to go that fa-" Then she trips. "Gyah!" And tries to get up. "Oww..."

Gretel: "Angel, are you okay? You're not hurt are you?"

Angel: "I-I'm fine... Wait, the Keystone!" She pulls out a green stone. "Phew... It didn't break."

Nero: "And jackpot."

Lady: "Looks like those girls have their own Keystone..."

Nero: "Alright, Lady. We'll find ourselves an opening and-"

Gretel: "Who's there!?"

Nero: "Shit!"

Lady: *sigh*"How did you get caught already...?"

Gretel: "Er... Who are you guys?"

Nero: "Nero... And I'm gonna need that Keystone of yours..."

Angel: "And what's your name?"

Lady: "...Lady. And we are also part of this tournament. See what I'm getting at?"

Angel: "Huh? What tournament...?"

Gretel: "Sounds to me like they want to take our Keystone by force."

Angel: "So they must be from another world..."

Gretel: "Which would mean... Anyway, let's not get started off on the wrong foot here. I'm Gretel von Shang, and this is my friend, Angel. The thing is, we're collecting the Keystones, too. Mind giving us that thing you have?"

Nero: "Ngh...!" 'Just what the hell is this strong I keep sensing from that Angel girl!?'

Lady: "Nice try. Like we would give up our only way back home."

Angel: "Gretel, I knew it. They...!"

Gretel: "Yep. I figured they had a Keystone of their own."

Angel: "Ngh...!" 'This feeling... There's something about this Nero guy that's really agitating Innis...!'

Lady: "Ugh, me and my big mouth...!"

Nero: "Lady!?"

Gretel: "I was tryin' to avoid getting into a fight, but it's not like we have enough time to talk things through..."

Nero: "Looks like we're not getting out of this battle... Lady, are you ready?"

Lady: "I'm always ready. Let's show them what a Demon Hunter can really do!"

Gretel: "And we'll show you what us Huntresses are really made of!"

Angel: "Yeah! Let's do this Gretel! ...But try not to go too hard on them..."

System: "Friendships will clash, determination will be tested, and victory will be earned! Ah, to be young again! Now, my lovely fighters, if you're ready... Fight!"

Nero and Lady vs Angel and Gretel

Theme= .hack/G.U.: Here I Come

Angel: "Th-They're really strong...!"

Gretel: "Dangit, we lost... Guess we gotta back down." They run off.

System: "And our winners are... Nero and Lady! What a spectacular combination!"

Nero: "Phew... Looks like we kept the stone safe."

Lady: "Yeah, but we failed to get theirs..."

Nero: "I'm sure we'll get another chance. C'mon, let's go! We've gotta find the other stones."

Lady: "Wait... Before we do... There's something that's been bothering me. I think I need to check up on something on my own."

Nero: "Really? Well, I guess that's fine. I'm sure you can take care of yourself, but... what's bothering you?"

Lady: "I can't really put it into words right now. I'm hoping it's just my imagination..."

Nero: "Well, if you're sure... Just be careful."

Lady: "Who do you think you're talking too! You'd better take care of that Keystone."

Nero: "Right." We both so our separate ways.

System: "Are you sure you just want to let her go?"

Nero: "Yeah, I'm sure. I know she can handle herself. And that she must have some sort of plan. In the meantime, I better find the other Keystones."


	2. Chapter 2

Dimensional Royale

Episode: Devil May Cry

(Note: I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago Devil May Cry. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network Capcom)

Note: I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

Chapter: 2

Stage: Borg Industries

Nero: "Let's see, I'd better find the people who have the other Keystones..."

System: "You can do it, Nero! Rah, rah, Nero! Here we go, Nero, here we go!"

Nero: "I'm not that fired up about this... Besides, I have to keep my stone safe and... Ngh!" My arm reacts to a strong source of power. It feels different from Angel's but it's still pretty strong. I also sense... a Keystone? I turn to see a boy in a green ninja outfit with a gold katana .

Lloyd: "Hm? Who're you?"

Nero: 'ninja?' "Me? I'm Nero. And you are...?"

Lloyd: "...Huh? Oh, uh, I'm Lloyd Garmadon. Wow, I figured you'd be a little more defensive. You need something?" 'And I'm not even going to question the monster arm.'

Nero: "Actually, yes. You have a Keystone, right?"

Lloyd: "Keystone...? Oh!" He pulls out a red stone. "You mean this weird rock?"

Nero: "And jackpot! I'm actually collecting those right now. I'll just be taking that now, thank you..." He closes his hand and pulls it away.

Lloyd: "Guess this thing really is valuable... Sorry, but no can do. We need this thing too. But if you really want it..."

Nero: "...I've gotta fight you for it, huh. Well, I can't just let it slip through my fingers..." 'Besides, I was getting curious about this power I'm feeling...'

Lloyd: "That makes sense. Ready when you are."

System: "Er, sorry, could you hold on a sec?"

Nero: "Alright, let's go!"

System: "Hello? Nero?" Then a ghost guy in a dark green ninja outfit and a black, shredded cape with black, shoulder length hair wielding a strange ghost blade shows up.

Morro: "Slow down. Who do you think you are? Nothing fun starts until I say it starts."

Nero: "What the...!? Ngh!" 'A strong power power! Seems kinda similar to Lloyd...'

Lloyd: "You...! Morro! Hmph! Guess it makes sense that you'd be here too."

Morro: "That's right, Green Ninja... Heh heh heh, now I get it. What a coincidence running into you. Well, I suppose I can make do with you... Just don't pass out too early!"

Lloyd: "Really? Is now REALLY the time? Look around you, you've got better things to do than blow your wind at me."

Morro: "Are you TRYING to piss me off? Good, that'll make tearing you apart that much sweeter."

System: "W-Wait! Please wait. Friends from the same world shouldn't fight!"

Lloyd and Morro: "We're not friends!"

System: "Er..."

Nero: "Um, so..."

Morro: "Hmm? Oh, hey there, little boy. You look like you'd be fun, too. I'll play with you. Come on, hit me!"

Nero: "Uh... Do you mean... me? Cause if you are then you better be careful what you wish for!"

System: "Uhhh... Okay, I've got an idea. Tadaaaah! Lloyd and Morro are now a tag team! Congratulations!"

Lloyd: "...Huh? What the hell is wrong with you!?"

System: "Well, you DO have to fight in a tag team here, so..."

Nero: "Wait, what!?"

Morro: "Wait... Unless my ears deceive me, you're talking about working together... Being friendly... You better be joking..."

Lloyd: "Yeah, how am I supposed to team up with this jackass? It'll end up being one-on-three, and my partner will beat the hell out of me!"

Morro: "Oh, good... If that's the plan, then let's get started, you little bastard-"

Nero: "So that's why she asked why I let Lady go... Guess I shouldn't have let her go on her own..." Then a man in white shows up.

Bitter: "Well, well, well, what's all the commotion?"

Nero: "Hm?"

Bitter: "Please, there's no need to worry. My name is Bitter Merlot. And I'd really prefer not to get involved with whatever's going on here, so if you'd just let me scoot on by..."

Nero: "Right, and I'm Nero, and that's probably not gonna happen."

Bitter: "Pleasure to meet you. And... why?"

Morro: "...This is getting interesting. Hey, you! He's my prey. Don't show up out of nowhere and ruin this for me."

Bitter: "Well, Mister Nero... this gentleman, who has a lot in common with an acquaintance of mine, seems to be picking a fight with you."

Morro: "You don't know me!"

Nero: "Ugh! I don't have time for this! Hey, Lloyd! You gonna hand over the Keystone or not?"

Lloyd: "Why would I do that!? Don't you see what's going on here!? This hasn't exactly put me in a generous mood!"

Bitter: "Keystone...?"

Nero: "Yeah, um..."

System: "Allow me to explain! To win this tournament, Nero must satisfy two conditions! Firstly, he must defend the Keystone given to him... And secondly, he must collect the Keystones from the other contestants!"

Nero: "And that's why I need your stone, Lloyd."

Bitter: "I see... So that's how it works. Hmm... Mister Nero, if you'd like, I'm happy to lend a hand."

Nero: "Really?" Sarcastically.

Bitter: "Of course! Our meeting here must have been fate."

Nero: '...This guy is up to something, I can hear it in his voice... But given my situation I don't have much of a choice... I still need a tag partner to fight.' "Fine... But you're dead the moment you try something!"

System: "This courageous young hunter and suspicious man in white join forces to become a tag team! Way to go, Nero and Bitter! Now, how about some opponents?"

Lloyd: "I can't just sit back and let you walk away with the Keystone."

System: "You can't fight without a tag partner either."

Lloyd: "Ugh..."

Morro: "Tch... Let's do this. Just stay out of my way, and remember, once I take them out, I'm coming after you...!"

Lloyd: "Yeah, yeah... Try not to go too crazy."

Bitter: "Oh, that's right. Nero, I'm not much of a fighter myself, so, good luck!"

Nero: "Wait, what!?"

System: "Took us long enough, but we're finally ready for battle. What a nerve-wracking start! I'm a little worried about their choices of partners, but let's kick this match off. Nero and Bitter vs Lloyd and Morro! Ready... Fight!"

Nero and Bitter vs Lloyd and Morro

Theme= Ninjago: Tournament Whip

Morro: "Grr... Not bad, not bad at all..."

Lloyd: "You guys... are stronger than you look."

Bitter: "Oh, please, you flatter us. Shall we get going, Mister Nero?"

Nero: "Uh... sure..."

System: "Nero and Bitter are the winners!" Little late on that one.

Bitter: "And here you are. This is what you wanted, right?" He hands out a red stone.

Nero: "This is... Lloyd's Keystone! But, how did you...?"

Bitter: "Oh, I just borrowed it while he wasn't looking. It seemed like you really wanted it, Mister Nero, so... Take it." I take it as he says and...

Nero: 'Hm... this energy... Yeah, seems legit. But, why? Oh well. Guess I can't complain too much.' "You sure, though..." Very seriously.

Bitter: "Sure I'm sure. I told you I was here to lend a hand, didn't I?"

Nero: "What? No! You said you didn't want to get involve but then completely changed your mind when the Keystone came up!"

Bitter: "Hm? I did? Well, either way it all worked out in the end, didn't it? Now, if you'll excuse me..." He walks off.

Nero: "...Well he's..."

System: "Super suspicious?"

Nero: "Exactly! He's gotta be up to something. But what? Well, regardless I can't complain too much if I got the Keystone. Speaking of which, I should be asking what exactly these stones are?" Cut to Bitter hiding behind a nearby building corner.

Bitter: "Keystones and visitors from other worlds, huh? Things are getting awfully interesting. Heh heh heh..."


	3. Chapter 3

Dimensional Royale

Episode: Devil May Cry

(Note: I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago Devil May Cry. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network Capcom)

Note: I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

Chapter: 3

Stage: Abandoned Temple

Nero: "Hmm... These Keystones are so strange... This energy is very strong... Very mysterious. I feel like it's pulling me in or something... like there's some sort of magical power in it..."

System: "W-Well, they are the key items in this tournament, after all! If you want to get back to your original world, you better work as hard as you can to snatch 'em all up!"

Nero: "Way to make it intense... But it's not like I have a choice in the matter. Alright, so who's nex- GYEH!" A girl in black fell on top of me and stepped off as if nothing happened.

Rachel: "Oh, I'm sorry. You're so small, I could hardly see you."

Nero: "Wh-What the-!? Did you seriously just fall out of the- Huh? A bunny girl...? Ngh!" I sense a strong power from her... and it's similar to that Morro guy... it's more than just power... it's a demonic energy! It feels like... a vampire? "Wait, whaddaya, 'small'? You're smaller than I am!"

Rachel: "How rude. Are you saying that I'm as tiny as a water flea?"

Nero: "That's not what I said! Wait, 'water flea'?"

Rachel: "Now is no time to quibble over trivialities. Quickly, boy. Form a tag team with me and fight."

Nero: "And why would I do that?"

Rachel: "This place is under that voice's control, and we're unable to fight alone. If I'm to fight, I need a partner. You should feel honored that I've chosen you."

Nero: "Uh huh..." Then two other girls show up.

Dian: "We've got you now! Give it up, Rachel Alucard!"

P.I.X.A.L.: "Running is pointless. We demand that you answer our questions."

Dian: "That's right! And the answers better make sense!"

Nero: "Uh... What's going on here?"

Dian: "Huh? Who the hell're you!? Are you tryin' to get in Dian's way!"

Nero: "Hey! Calm down! The names Nero. And if we're asking questions then I have three I'd like to ask. Question one: Rachel, right? Were you running away from these girls?"

Rachel: "Yes, I was. And were it not for a particularly stubborn roadblock, I would've lost them by now."

Nero: "You wanna day that again to my face!?" As I use my left hand to punch my rights palm.

Rachel: "..."

Nero: "That's what I thought... Alright, question two: who are you guys?" 'That girl there is definitely a robot.'

P.I.X.A.L.: "'Who' is slightly incorrect. I am P.I.X.A.L., the Primary Interactive External Assistant Life-form. Or at least, P.I.X.A.L. is just the name I use as I now serve as Samurai X."

Nero: "Uh huh..."

Dian: "Dian's Dian!"

Rachel: "I must admit... you're more persistent than I thought you'd be. But that ends here. Now that I've found my tag partner, you're going to be the ones running away."

Nero: "Hey! Save it for when we're done here! Okay, so... P.I.X.A.L. and Dian, huh... Anyway, last question:..."

Rachel: "Honestly. How much longer are you going to make us wait?"

Nero: "WHY were you guys chasing after Rachel?"

Rachel: "..."

P.I.X.A.L.: "Answer: Rachel Alucard is holding an important secret about our current environment."

Nero: "Huh...!?"

P.I.X.A.L.: "...Allegedly. The validity of this statement is undetermined. We have been pursuing Rachel Alucard with the intent to interrogate her."

Nero: "Really?"

Dian: "Really, really! What are you hiding, Rachel!? Spit it out!"

P.I.X.A.L.: "Spit it out..."

Nero: "Hey, Rache-"

Rachel: "...Nero and I hereby form a tag team and challenge those two to battle."

Nero: "What!?"

System: "Understood! Now then, the battle begins! Nero and Rachel vs Dian and P.I.X.A.L.!"

Nero: "Are you kidding me!?"

System: "Are you ready!? I mean, how could you NOT be!?"

Nero: "Now, hold on! I don't even-!"

Dian: "Fine by us! We'll beat you up!"

P.I.X.A.L.: "Battle ready. ...All battle systems, activate."

Nero: "Grr, fine! But don't go cryin' later cause I beat you!"

System: "Let's get this show on the road! Nero and Rachel vs Dian and P.I.X.A.L.! You girls all have such tiny bodies! It's really cute...!"

Rachel: "...Are you insulting me?"

Dian: "D-Dian's still growing! I've got all sorts of stuff in development right now!"

Nero: *sigh* "What have I gotten myself into...?"

P.I.X.A.L.: "From a heat diffusion viewpoint, a larger surface area would be more efficient. Perhaps I should summon the Samurai X mech for this battle..."

System: "Wait, no, please reconsider! Er... Ahem. Anyway, let's get this thing going! Ready... fight!"

Nero and Rachel vs Dian and P.I.X.A.L.

Theme= .hack/G.U.: VS Boss

Dian: "They got us good... Dang..."

System: "And the winners are... Nero and Rachel! They successfully guarded the Keystone!"

P.I.X.A.L.: "...The defeated deserve no words. Any attempts at justification would sound like the howls of a stray dog. We have no choice but to retreat."

Dian: "Huh? W-Wait up, Dian's still-!"

P.I.X.A.L.: "Farewell..."

Dian: "L-Lemme goooo!" P.I.X.A.L. drags Dian along as she runs off rather quickly.

Nero: "Well, that was energetic... Hey, Rachel... What exactly do you know about this world, anyway?"

Rachel: "..."

Nero: "You know you owe me one for dragging me into you're mess just now., so spill it!"

Rachel: "It's none of your concern."

Nero: "I figured you'd say that but that's not true in the slightest." I pull out the blue Keystone. "...I'm collecting the Keystones. But I need to know more if I'm gonna continue looking..."

Rachel: "...I see. Well... Worry not, Nero. If you collect all of the Keystones, you will be able to return to your original world. However, once you've done that, come to me. I'll show you exactly what you need to do to escape this place." An eerie light covers her.

Nero: "Hey, wait! We're not done here!" But when the light vanished, so does she. "...aaand she's gone... *sigh* How come I never meet any nice girls?"

System: "Whew, I feel like you just ran through a storm."

Nero: "No kidding... But it hasn't changed what I need to do. I'll need to find the other two Keystones for us to get home!"


	4. Chapter 4

Dimensional Royale

Episode: Devil May Cry

(Note: I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago Devil May Cry. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network Capcom)

Note: I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

Chapter: 4

Stage: Merlot's Island

Nero: "Alright, better find the other two Keystones."

System: "You go, Nero! Such determination!"

Nero: "Now let me see here..." Luckily my arm should help me sense any nearby Keystones. But then I feel a sense of artificial power. A rather strong one at that. 'Somethings coming!'

???: "Zeyah!" A black robot dual wielding red daggers shows up out of nowhere with murderous intent. Luckily my power let me tell he was there and my speed helped me dodged. Still, I wasn't expecting a surprise attack from a robot.

Nero: "What the...!?"

C. Blade: "Hmm... You dodged my strike."

Nero: "And you are?" He didn't respond with a name, but rather he got straight to the point.

C. Blade: "Give me the stone you carry, boy."

Nero: "Well, aren't you blunt and demanding. Sorry, but that's not happening!"

C. Blade: "Then you have forced my hand..." Another man in dark red, the same shade of red as Dante's coat, shows up and he seems to know this thing.

Masters: "Stop it, Crimson Blade. This behavior is hardly becoming."

C. Blade: "You dare stand in my way?"

Masters: "Just calm down. Look at you... You're one of the Atlas Militaries best androids and you're threatening a child."

Nero: "Hey, thanks for the help. I'll be on my way..."

C. Blade: "Do not run away from me!" He was pretty as he tried to attack and stop me from leaving.

Nero: "Whoa! Hey, watch it!"

Masters: "I told you, stop! Crimson Blade, what is your goal here? Depending on the situation, I may even aid you."

Nero: "What...!?"

C. Blade: "Hmm... An alliance with the bearer of the Rebirth guardian...? Interesting. The stones the boy is determined to collect are part of this world. He is not. This world may be jeopardized if elements from conflicting worlds interact."

Nero: "...You day that, but without these, we-!"

Masters: "I see. You do have a point... But wait a moment. Young man, you said that the stones return us to our respective worlds, but there's no guarantee that that claim is true. Without confirmation, it's too dangerous to collect them all on your own. Even now..."

Nero: "Now hold on! Sure, I may be alone now, but I'm not, alone, alone. I'm a demon hunter god damnit! And a demon hunter always gets the job done! Besides, Rachel said-"

Masters: "Rachel? As in, Rachel Alucard?"

C. Blade: "What... did you say?"

Nero: "You know her?"

Masters: "We encountered and spoke with her when we first arrived. And I must say, she's more cryptic than I am when I want to be."

Nero: "Well, she said that if I can collect the stones, then I could go home."

C. Blade: "Nonsense. We only met her only, but I can already tell that she's a real harlequin! And the words of a harlequin like her are not to be trusted!"

Nero: "I'll admit, she did seem a little sketchy..." 'And her monstrous energy didn't help at all...' "But she definitely knows something about the stones and this place as a whole that we don't."

C. Blade: "Enough of this!"

Masters: "I'm sorry... Please don't hold this against us."

Nero: "Now, hold on! There's no need to fight here!"

System: "Looks like Nero is in a real pickle now! How's he gonna make it outta this one?"

Nero: "Grr! I don't have time for this! I'm outta here!"

C. Blade: "Oh, you think you can escape?" He pulled out a green Keystone.

Nero: "Huh? Wait...is that the Keystone Angel and Gretel has earlier!? Did you take it from them!?"

C. Blade: "I owe you no answers. However, if you truly intend to collect these stones, then it is inevitable that we will cross blades."

Nero: "I can't run now when there's a Keystone right in front of me!"

System: "Look at this match up! Hunter vs Hunters! Ooh, the sparks are flyin' now! But while the challengers are a tag team, the Chanpion Nero, is flying solo! This is not a valid match!"

Nero: "Oh, great... So, now what?"

Masters: "I would rather not have to do this... Please, if you give up now, we could- Crimson Blade!!"

C. Blade: "Activating full battle mode! Target acquired! Engaging in comba-" But He was cut off my a sudden ambush so he had to dodge.

???: "Rah!"

C. Blade: "Grah!?"

Masters: "Hm? Another foe?"

Nero: "Now what?" 'This power feels similar to Lloyd and Morro...' It was a muscular man in black with large metal gauntlets.

Karlof: "How dare thugs gang on innocent child? Where is warriors pride!? Blue Boy, Karlof know not your circumstances, but Karlof shall lend aid!"

Nero: "Uh... thanks... I guess?"

System: "Karlof appears outta nowhere! Nero's life is saved!"

Masters: "I may be a warrior, but I'm mainly a teacher."

C. Blade: "A wasted effort. No matter who stands in my way, I shall cut them down."

Karlof: "Hah... For men who bully Blue Boy, both have good aura about them. Interesting..."

Masters: "Frankly, I had hoped we wouldn't have to fight him... but given my partner..."

Karlof: "Hmm!? Now that Karlof get good look, one appears to be metal man! Reminds Karlof of old friend... this should be enjoyable."

C. Blade: "Hmph. We do not have time for your impertinent ramblings."

Karlof: "Indeed, Metal Man! Besides, we not require words. We settle things with fists alone! Let us begin! Who shall Karlof face first!?"

Masters: *sigh* "Unleashing prosthetic wing!"

System: "Looks like everybody's all warmed up! Okay, we've got Nero and Karlof facing off against Masters and Crimson Blade!"

Nero: "I'm not giving up my Keystone, no matter what!"

C. Blade: "Then come, child!"

System: "Fighters, take your positions! Ready... FIGHT!"

Nero and Karlof vs Crimson Blade and Masters

Theme= .hack: Skeith's theme

C. Blade: "Zyaaah!"

Karlof: "Hah! That do you no good!" Karlof blocked a strike from Crimson Blade.

System: "Nero and Karlof win, but... Hey, you two, did you know here me? The fight is over..."

C. Blade: "Maximum charge... Triple Crosser!"

Karlof: "Guogh! Heh heh heh... Metal Man every bit as good as Karlof predicted!"

System: "Hey, are you listening!?"

Masters: "I'm afraid there's no stopping them at this rate."

Nero: "Alright, within range..."

Masters: "Hm? What're you..."

Karlof: "Raah! This will crush you!"

C. Blade: "Pointless!"

Nero: "Now!" I make a made dash to take Crimson Blades Keystone from him and... success! "Hah! Sorry, Bolts for Brains, but this Keystone is mine!"

C. Blade: "How did you-!?"

Nero: "No time! I'm outta here... later!"

Masters: "Gah, wait! Waaait!" I'm already gone though. "...He's gone. Crimson Blade, this is your fault."

C. Blade: "Ngh..."

Karlof: "Heh heh heh... To think Karlof was outdone by Blue Boy. Karlof need harder training..."

Masters: "And you... Karlof... You're at fault here too. I hope you've said your prayers..." Cut back to me.

Nero: "Phew... That was nerve-wracking."

System: "But you did manage to get that Keystone. Nice going, Nero!"

Nero: "To be honest, I seriously thought I was in real trouble there... It's a good thing that Karlof guy showed up when he did. Just one left... Just a little bit longer. Still... I didn't expect a surprise attack like that so soon... Am I really gonna be ok on my own like I usually am...?"


	5. Chapter 5

Dimensional Royale

Episode: Devil May Cry

(Note: I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago Devil May Cry. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network Capcom)

Note: I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

Chapter: 5

Stage: Ignacia

Nero: "Just one more Keystone..." Then I hear a familiar woman's voice.

???: "Looks like I finally found you, kid..."

Nero: "Trish? I thought you were with Dante."

Trish: "We split up to cover more ground. I suspect you and Lady did the same?"

Nero: "Yep."

Trish: "He also asked me to share whatever information I found with you and Lady if I found you."

Nero: "And did you find anything?"

Trish: "Of course. Nero... don't you think there's something odd about this tournament?"

Nero: "...Yep. I've been feeling that for a while. Just a moment ago I get attacked by a black robot and some guy in dark red tried to warn me away from collecting the Keystones... And then there's that vampire chick I encountered. I know she's hiding something about the stones but she won't spill it..."

Trish: "Seriously? A robot? A vampire? You know what, never mind... Anyway, how many stones do you have?"

Nero: "Let's see, I have the one we started with, the stone the robot had, and the stone Lloyd had. So we've only got one left."

Trish: "Hm, nice work. I think Dante would almost be impressed... Almost."

Nero: "Right, but-" Our conversation is cut off by an old woman with braided grey hair wearing a tan explorer shirt and sea foam green pants with a green neck scarf wielding a bladed cross bow.

Misako: "Wait a moment! Did you just say the name 'Lloyd'?"

Nero: "Hm? And you are?"

Misako: "Excuse my outburst. My name is Misako. I am an archeologist of the Ninja force, and Lloyd Garmadon's mother."

Nero: "His mother?"

Misako: "Yes. But more importantly, you took our only way home from our leader! I'd like for you to return it immediately."

Trish: "Well then this is a problem because we need all of them to go home, including your sons."

Nero: "Trish..."

Trish: "Don't argue with your superior young man! We worked hard to find those things, it'd be a nuisance to lose them now."

Nero: "You're talking to me like your a strict mother or something..."

Misako: "I see... If you will not return the Keystone, then I'm afraid you leave me no choice. I will have to take it from you."

Trish: "Now that we've been challenged, we can't afford to lose."

Nero: *sigh*"Fine. If you say so. Sorry miss, but we're gonna have to fight."

Misako: "Then our discussion is over. I didn't want to do this-"

Trish: "Wait a second. You're alone, are you not?"

Misako: "Huh? Alone? Well, I am, but..."

System: "Thaaaat's right!"

Misako: "Kyah! Wh-Who's there!?"

System: "Hate to tell you, Misako, but you're not allowed to fight if you're not part of a tag team. Take Nero, for instance. He's all partnered up with Trish!"

Misako: "Huh...!? Why wasn't I told this before!?"

Trish: "Oh no, where did all that momentum go?"

Nero: "In that case, you mind letting us go? Better call it off before you get hurt..."

Misako: "I... I will do no such thing!"

Trish: "You seem very confident in your strength, but there's not much you can do by yourself. And it doesn't seem like you have any friends around here to help you-" We're cut off by another voice.

???: "Oh, is that what you think?" It's a girl ninja in all black with high tech armor and gear.

Nero: "A new challenger...?"

Trish: "So it seems..."

Misako: "You're...!"

System: "Oho! Mystery has appeared!"

Misako: "What are you doing here...?"

Mystery: "Don't worry about it, Miss. You need a tag-team partner, right?"

Misako: "...Don't tell me you're proposing that we fight together..."

Mystery: "Yeah, that's about the size of it."

System: "Okay, let's see this thing! Nero and Trish vs Misako and Mystery!"

Misako: "W-Wait! I refuse to work alongside a traitor like her!"

Mystery: "Aw, c'mon, don't be like that. I mean, I've gotta admit, I hold a grudge or two against you Ninja, but... Hate the Sensei, not his robes, right? It's only temporary. We can hate each other all we like once we like once we get back home."

Misako: "Well..."

Mystery: "Look, gettin' out of here is priority one. Hell, you don't even have to cooperate with me. I'll just help you out."

Misako: "You say that, but..."

Trish: "We don't mind. You two shall face us."

Mystery: "See, she's fine with it."

Misako: "...Very well. I must get out of here eventually. Even with the other Ninja still there, Ninjago needs the Green Ninja. While I am loath to say so... we shall fight together."

System: "Finally, that settles it! On with the battle!"

Nero: "That sheath for your sword... it looks pretty mechanical..."

Mystery: "Well, look at yours. You've got good taste, young man. Now let's see how well you use it!"

Trish: "Show me this determination of yours."

Misako: "With pleasure. I shall weigh your resolve."

System: "Now the sparks are really flying! Let's go! Ready...! Fight!"

Nero and Trish vs Mystery and Misako

Theme= Persona 5: Keeper of Lust

System: "Nero and Trish win!"

Mystery: "You guys are pretty tough... Impressive."

Misako: "Hmm... That was quite... different from fighting alongside Lloyd and the Ninja..."

Mystery: "What, are you trying to say you didn't need my help?"

Misako: "I, I said no such thing!"

Trish: "Nero, I think now's our chance to go."

Nero: "Yeah..." We walk until we reach the end of the city.

Trish: "Whew... I think it's safe for us to talk now."

Nero: "I think so. Now what did you want to talk about?"

Trish: "I'm pretty sure you were the one about to say something. Let me guess: you're wondering if we should keep collecting the Keystones or not?"

Nero: "Exactly. I mean, we are taking them from people who just wanna go home like we do..."

Trish: "..."

Nero: "What do you think we should do? Is it too dangerous for us to keep going?"

Trish: "Um, we're Demon Hunters... We get into much more dangerous shit all the time. Besides, at this point, we're already in too deep with the fact we already have three of them. We might as well find the last one."

Nero: "I suppose your right... And if something bad does happen, then Devil May Cry will do something about it."

Trish: "...Okay, I'll go round up Dante and Lady. Nero, you go after the Keystone... We're counting on you."

Nero: "Alright..." We part ways... but then by the time I realized the most obvious problem it was already too late... "Aw crap, I forgot! I can't fight without a tag partner! Ugh, I should've just gone with Trish... *sigh* Oh well, guess I've just gotta keep moving..."


	6. Chapter 6

Dimensional Royale

Episode: Devil May Cry

(Note: I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago Devil May Cry. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network Capcom)

Note: I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

Chapter: 6

Stage: Halure

Nero: "One more left..." 'Though I'm still worried about these things, but I won't let that stop me from collecting them. Not like we have any other way of getting home anyway. This is all we know of right now...'

System: "...Nero? Heyyyy, Nero? Are you listening?"

Nero: *sigh* "What do you want?"

System: "I said, you're finally down to the last Keystone, Nero!"

Nero: "Right..."

System: "Hmm... You don't sound all that enthused... Oh, oh, oh! Over there, over there! Are those people? Perfect timing! Now's your chance to take their Keystone!"

Nero: "Those people are from another world..." I see a blonde knight in blue and a girl a bit shorter than him in red with brown hair. "Excuse me! Are you guys contestants too?"

Rita: "Huh?"

Flynn: "Oh, uh, hey... Yeah, we are. You too?"

Rita: "And more importantly: who the hell're you?"

Flynn: "Ms. Mordio, please calm down! He doesn't seem hostile." Not yet anyway.

Nero: "The names Nero. And you guys are?"

Flynn: "I'm Flynn Scifo, the commandant of the Imperial Knights. And this Rita Mordio, a mage of Aspio."

Rita: "I don't think he knows what that is..."

Nero: "Flynn and Rita, huh..."

Flynn: "It is nice to meet you, Mr. Nero. Though I guess if we're both contestants that would make us enemies. Then again there is the tag team rule here... Oh, pardon me! Was there something you needed to us?"

Rita: "I don't know about this. That arm of his just screams 'dangerous'!"

Nero: "Can it, half-stack. Anyway, Flynn, do you guys have a Keystone?" 'I'm picking up Keystone energy from you but I better make sure it's right.'

Flynn: "Hm? Actually, yes, I do. See?" He shows me a purple Keystone.

Nero: "And jackpot! The last one I need..." I pull out my gun.

Flynn: "What the-!"

Rita: "Ugh! I knew it! Your clearly an our enemy here!"

Flynn: "What? Nero, please don't tell me you were after our Keystone!"

Nero: "Sorry, but that's the last one I need." I put Blue Rose away and grab my swords handle. "Let's go, Red Queen!"

Flynn: "Wait, we're...!"

Nero: "Non-negotiable! Now get ready, you two!" Flynn draws his sword and shield.

Flynn: "Guess this is happening... Let's go, Rita!"

Rita: "Alright! I'll him alive!"

Flynn: "A knight and mage, huh? Well I did fight a ghost, two ninjas, two robots and met a vampire. Guess it's not that far-fetched. Well regardless, this should still be over quickly, that last Keystone is as good as m-"

System: "Nero!!"

Nero: "Argh! What now!?"

Rita: "You again!?"

System: "Did you forget? You can't battle unless you have a tag partner!"

Flynn: "Oh, that's right... Unless he has a partner, our stone is safe."

Nero: "Goddammit! Ugh... Then I guess-Ngh!" 'Another strong presence!? Wait! This feels very close to Crimson Blade... Another robot!? Now I'm worried...'

???: "Subject confirmed to be in possession of three Keystones... Initiating contact with the subject and beginning armed intervention."

Nero: "Who's there!?" A boy with short black hair in robotic looking silver armor appears.

Titan: "I am Titan. Nero, I have come to offer you my aid."

Nero: "You mean, like, be allies?"

Titan: "Affirmative. Designating Flynn Scifo and Rita Mordio as attack targets."

Flynn: "That doesn't sound good!"

Rita: "...Obviously! This is all your fault, 'Commandant'!"

System: "Whoa, Nero found himself a supporter? Who is this mysterious, shiny warrior?"

Nero: "Well, as long as I can fight now, I have no complaints. Let's go!"

Rita: "Looks like we won't be getting out of this one." A orange magic circle appears under her.

Flynn: "We can't give up here! Let's go!"

Rita: "Fireball!"

Flynn: "Demon Fang!" A ball of fire and a projectile of energy comes our way but we were quick enough to dodge... Can't say the same about the nearby fountain though.

Nero: "Hm. Looks like you guys got some power behind ya. Now let's see how well you use it!"

Titan: "Commencing target elimination."

System: "Lets get the ball rolling! Nero and Titan vs Flynn and Rita!"

Nero: "Just don't blame me if you start crying!"

Titan: "..."

System: "Wow. There's quite a difference in energy between the two members of Nero's team."

Flynn: "I have a feeling this will be tough fight..."

Rita: "I'm curious about that arm of his..."

System: "Well, you better save the curiosity for later cause we have a fight on our hands! Now, without further ado... Ready... Fight!"

Nero and Titan vs Rita and Flynn

Theme= Tales of Vesperia: a Formidable Foe Stands in the Way


	7. Chapter 7

Dimensional Royale

Episode: Devil May Cry

(Note: I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago Devil May Cry. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network Capcom)

Note: I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

Chapter: 7

Stage: Maiden Vault

System: "And who should emerge victorious from this clash of cultures but Team Nero and Titan!"

Nero: "Looks like we win. Hey, are you okay?"

Flynn: "Ngh! Yes. I'm fine. Nothing a Healing Arte can't fix."

Rita: "But, geez! You guys pack quite a punch. You're a lot stronger than you look."

Flynn: "Indeed. And those powers... Its definitely not natural."

Nero: "Well anyway, I'll be taking this then. Sorry, but I'm kinda busy and I really need this."

Titan: "Targets incapacitated, objective complete. Commencing removal of targets." An eerie light surrounds the knight and mage.

Flynn: "Huh? What?"

Rita: "W-Wait, what are you- Gaaaah!" They disappear when the light is gone.

Nero: "Wh-What the-!? What did you just do, Titan?"

Titan: "Please do not worry. They were also brought into this world against their will. I have temporarily transferred them to a safe location."

Nero: "Well, as long as they're safe, I guess it's okay. Well anyway, I think we've got all the Keystones now."

System: "Wow, that's impressive! Great work, and congratulations!"

Nero: "Alright, I should be able to get me and the others back home now... Oh! And thanks for the help just now, Titan."

Titan: "..."

Nero: "Titan? ...Hello??" They way he's glaring is kinda creeping me out.

Titan: "Confirming Keystones in possession... 1... 2... 3... 4... You really have collected all of them. And now... I'm going to take them from you."

Nero: "Wait, what!? Hey, what's going on here!?"

Titan: "If you protest, I'm afraid that I will have no choice but to use force."

Nero: "Like I have heard that one before. But why!? Weren't you just helping me before!?"

System: "Why INDEED? What a shocking turn of events! Who would have expected Titan's betrayal."

Titan: "If you calmly hand them over, I will not have to hurt you. Give them to me. Now."

Nero: "Nice try, but I'm not handing them over that easily! We ARE going home! Can I least get a reason for this..."

Titan: "...That is classified information."

Nero: *sigh*"Of course it's classified, cause why the hell wouldn't it be."

Titan: "..."

???: "Classified, huh? I gotta hear this." A guy in a green coat with black clothing, glasses, long brown hair, a black and green robotic right arm and a large green sword on his back shows up.

Nero: "Hm?"

Titan: "Aidan the Turnabout Terror..."

Nero: "Aidan the who?" 'More importantly: what is this post!? It feels like Angel's and Masters' but much stronger!' "...Are you a contestant in this tournament, too?"

Aidan: "Tournament...? Yeah, I guess so. Got a feeling we're in the same situation. I just wound up in this world outta nowhere and had to start fighting people."

Nero: "So... everyone else I've fought so far..."

Aidan: "Same boat."

Nero: "...And you all just want to go back to your original world?"

Aidan: "Pretty much..."

Nero: "Then...!" He cuts me off.

Aidan: "Look, don't get me wrong. I'm not trying to pick a fight here."

Nero: "...Then what DO you want?" He turns to Titan.

Aidan: "It's like everyone here knows some sort of secret, but nobody's talking. Him, the Rabbit... everyone. Something's definitely going on."

Titan: "..."

Nero: "Rabbit? You mean Rachel? ...But that would mean..."

Aidan: "You met her?"

Nero: "Yep. She told me that if I collected all the Keystones, I'd be able to go home. She told me to go see her once I've gotten them all and told me that she'd tell me how to get home when I did.

Aidan: "...And?"

Nero: "And that's it. She kinda glossed over all the important details, like where are and what this tournament is."

Aidan: "...Heh. I only met once and I can already tell that sounds about right."

Nero: "Listen, Titan... You really can't tell us?"

Titan: "...Nero. Please hand over the Keystones."

Nero: "Ugh, you just keep saying that!"

Aidan: "Let me try. Titan! Report you recent activities and reasoning for collecting the Keystones."

Titan: "Access denied! Command systems overridden by recent client."

Aidan: "Client!? What the hell!? You're supposed to be under Huntsman command and therefore since I'm around you follow my orders! You could've overridden Atlas military tech!?"

Nero: "Well that didn't work..."

Aidan: *sigh*"Don't worry, I've got another plan. Hey, brat."

Nero: "Brat? Wait, you mean ME, don't you?"

Aidan: "You see any other brats around here? Anyway, I've got a lot of questions for this guy. Which is why I'm your tag partner for this match, Nero.

System: "Congratulations on your new partnership! Nero and Aidan are officially tag partners! Now, if you want some answers, you're gonna have to beat 'em outta Titan!"

Nero: "If he's overridden then I guess it can't be avoided."

Aidan: "Exactly!"

Titan: "Targets confirmed as hostile. Preparing for battle."

Aidan: "Here he comes! Get ready!"

Nero: "Alright! If this is what will make you talk then I'm not about to stand here and lose! Let's go, Aidan!"

Aidan: "We've got this!"

Titan: "Battle level increased. Utilizing program to create a dummy unit." A clone of me appears next to him and we end up in a cave with a large tree blooming glowing flowers.

System: "Now things are really heating up! Nero is staring down his own shadow! Can Nero and Aidan break through this wall!"

Titan: "Commencing target elimination."

Nero and Aidan vs Titan and Nero clone

Theme= Megaman X4: Sky Lagoon(Zero)


	8. Chapter 8

Dimensional Royale

Episode: Devil May Cry

(Note: I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago Devil May Cry. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network Capcom)

Note: I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

Chapter: 8

Stage: Final Stage

Titan: "Battle capacity... minimized... Continued operation... impossible."

Nero: "Alright, we won, now answer us! Why do you want the Keystones? What even are they!?"

Titan: "..."

Aidan: "Titan, answer the question! That's an order!"

Nero: "You think that'll even work this time?"

Titan: "Access granted! Previous override: exterminated. Command system back in alignment. Answer: ...The Keystones are the heart that hold this world together. Only be sealing them away will everyone entrapped here find their way back to their original worlds."

Nero: "Is that so? So, if I seal all the Keystones I have..."

Titan: "Yes. This Phantom Field will break down and you will be able to return to your world."

Aidan: "Then why didn't you say so in the first place? I don't care if you were hacked or what! We didn't have to fight at all! What are we even waiting for? Let's get to-"

Titan: "However, only the Alucard bloodline is capable of sealing those stones... What's more..."

Aidan: "Alucard bloodline!? I knew that Rabbit wouldn't make a move without something up her sleeve. What's she after!?"

Nero: "In that case, all we have to do is meet up with Rachel and we'll be out of here before we know it! We're so close to end!"

???: "Oh? Are you sure you want to seal them all away like that?"

Nero: "Huh? That voice... Bitter?"

Aidan: "You bastard... What are you doing here?"

Bitter: "Oh, put away the knives, Aidan. I'm just as much a victim here as you are."

Nero: "Um... What did you mean? Why wouldn't I want to seal them away?"

Bitter: "Let's meet her more than halfway and assume that everything he's saying is true... There's still something that bothers me."

Nero: "What is it?"

Bitter: "It's that voice. You heard it too, right? The one that guided you here and encouraged you to fight. Are you telling me it doesn't bother you? Well, it bothers the SHIT out of me... Are you sure you'd want to seal those stones away without figuring out what it is?"

Nero: "You... do have a point."

Aidan: "Feh, who cares? Getting everything wrapped up here and getting back to our worlds is all that matters."

Bitter: "Oh, don't be like that. Without curiosity, how are we supposed to grow as people? So, how about we find out the truth? Now then... You CAN hear us, can't you?"

System: "Of course I can hear you."

Bitter: "Why don't you tell us what your real purpose is?"

System: "My purpose...? Well, it's possible that you wouldn't understand it, but since it's basically been achieved already, I suppose I can tell you. By making him hold the Keystone and fight a number of battles, I have established a link between myself and Nero. Now I simply have to use him as a catalyst to shift this world into his. By then, the process will pretty much be complete."

Aidan: "What!?"

Bitter: "Well now, that's quite a goal. So, you could say that your purpose is to 'advance into other worlds.' Would that be about right?"

Nero: "That would mean our world will become like this one... It'll be the terror of Mundus all over again!"

Bitter: "Perhaps insofar as that voice gets to pull all the strings..."

System: "Now, for the final step... Oh, but first, I have some roadblocks to get rid of." Then everything just goes pitch black. And then a light comes from my hand.

Nero: "What? The Keystones are... glowing."

System: "Nero. The information you have gathered through combat will soon reveal the Keystones' true form."

Aidan: "Look out!"

Nero: "Huh? A-Aidan!?"

Aidan: "Ghhhhg..." I don't know what but something hit him and I swear I saw his whole body glow green for a split second. "Shit, my Aura!"

Nero: "Hey, are you okay!?" Then a bright light along with an activation like sound sets off and when then both stop we're in a strange place that looks like a platform with shattered walls in outer space and floating nearby is a blue ship looking thing. But I know what it is... I recognize this energy! "This... is the Keystones' true form?"

Titan: "At this point, sealing the Keystones would be impossible. Commencing attack..."

Nero: "Not with those wounds, you don't! Now, what about Bitter? Huh? He's gone! Could that blast have...?"

Aidan: "Not likely! That bastard probably ran away with full intention of leaving us to die at this things hands!"

Nero: "Titan, we can't go home unless we defeat this this, right? Is there any other way?"

Titan: "As far as I know... that is our only option."

Nero: "Arg, what... What should I do? Titan and Aidan are too beat up to fight... Can I do this alone...?" 'I know I fought Sanctus who had Sparda at the time before but that was still more or less a battle between human like beings with powers. Regardless of its size it'll be like fighting the Savior which is what Dante was struggling with. What I can I do against this thing alone?'

System: "Do not worry. You are the catalyst. I will be sure to return you safely to your world. However, your struggling would hinder my progress. Could you please sleep for a while?" Then I sense an all to familiar presence close by and getting closer along with two other readings.

Nero: "Dante...!"

Dante: "What's up, kid?"

Nero: "Th-The voice!" I see all three of them are here. Dante, Trish and Lady.

Dante: "You okay, kid?"

Trish: "We're here to help."

Lady: "What IS that...? The Keystones?"

Nero: "Glad you guys are here!"

Dante: "Looks like we made it time too. Seems like you're in a real jam."

Lady: "Well, we're here to get you out."

Nero: "Thanks guys..."

Trish: "Seriously, Nero, what is that thing?"

System: "My, it seems like you've all made it."

Lady: "Wait... I know that voice..."

Trish: "Are you the one who was supervising the tournament?"

Nero: "Yea that's her. And she's a powerful demon trying to merge our world with this one! We were trying to seal the Keystones away, but it was too late. If we can beat her, though, I'm sure we can get home!"

Dante: "Is that so? Well, that makes things simple."

Trish: "We just have to bring her down."

Lady: "So, what's the plan?"

Nero: "I know we have to beat that thing, but... we can't just abandon Titan and Aidan. Someone's gotta watch them incase something else dangerous comes their way."

Dante: "Alright, then half of us will watch them while the other half fights. Trish! Lady! You guys watch over them."

Lady: "Right!"

Trish: "You can count on us!"

Aidan: "Damn... How pathetic..."

Nero: "It's not pathetic! You protected me, earlier, I'm just returning the favor."

Aidan: "I didn't say I wasn't gonna accept it! I just find it pathetic that was taken down so easily... Then again, my Aura was pretty low from fighting all day anyway. So... thanks..."

Dante: "Well then... Now that that's taken care of... Let's get this party started!"

System: "Nero and Dante. I will incapacitate you and achieve my purpose."

Nero: "Once this fight is over, we're going back to our world!"

Dante: "I'll let you take the lead on this one, kid."

Nero: "Alright! Let's go home!"

Nero and Dante vs System(blue)

Theme= Blazblue Cross Tag Battle: Boss theme-System

Dante: "Alright! Finish it off, kid!" I pull out my gun, Blue Rose, and charge up for the final shot.

Nero: "And Jackpot!" I pull the trigger and that's what ends it.

Aidan: "Did you beat her?"

Titan: "Confirming status of target... Activity level decreased... Target silenced. Commencing Phantom Field convergence."

Dante: "Heh. Nice work, kid."

Nero: "I have you to thank for this, Dante. There's no way I could've fought it on my own..."

Trish: "Another successful mission for Devil May Cry!"

Lady: "Now we can get back to our world." Then Bitter shows up again.

Bitter: "But will it go off without a hitch?"

Nero: "Bitter? You're ok!?"

Aidan: "Not exactly a good thing..."

Bitter: "Since we destroyed something that was meant to be sealed away, do you really think we'll be able to return safely? Well, either way, it's all very exciting."

Nero: "What are you saying?"

Bitter: "Here, Nero, take this."

Nero: "Huh? This is... the blue Keystone!?"

Bitter: "I pray that you'll make it home in one piece. So long."

Nero: "!?" Everything goes pitch black again and I pass out.


	9. Ending

Dimensional Royale

Episode: Devil May Cry

(Note: I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago Devil May Cry. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network Capcom)

Note: I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

Ending

Stage: Devil May Cry Shop

I start to wake up and I here someone's voice.

???: "...ro... Nero... Nero! Can you hear me!? Neeeero!"

Nero: "Ugh! Alright! I'm up! I'm up! Huh? Is this Dante's shop? ...The sofa, his desk... Did we really make it back...?"

???: "I'm glad you woke up. You don't feel funny or anything, do you?"

Nero: "Nah, I'm fine, but... who are you? And, where are you?"

???: "How could you forget? You've got me right in the palm of your hand!"

Nero: "What do you- huh?" I look at my hand and see I'm holding... the blue Keystone!? That's right, I remember now! This is that voice from the other world! "What the hell!? This is the Keystone! Ah, crap! Where's the Red Queen!?"

System: "Nooo! Don't smash me to bits! I promise I'll be good!"

Nero: "Wait, what? The hell're you talking about?"

System: "I'm not kidding! After a period of INTENSE soul-searching and self-reflection, I've decided to turn over a new leaf... I'm really, really, really, really, really, really sorry for all of the trouble..."

Nero: "Ok, I get it! Geez..."

System: "That world - the Phantom Field - was entirely my creation."

Nero: "Yeah, I got that."

System: "However, when you defeated me, I lost most of my powers in the process. Now it's all I can do to maintain this tiny physical form." I see my sword leaning on the sofas right side.

Nero: "Uh huh... So if I DO destroy this thing..." As I reach for my sword.

System: "Eek! Please, noooooo!"

Nero: "Geez, I was just kidding..." Then the others walk in from the back room.

Dante: "Geez, kid, you're making an awful lot of noise..."

Trish: "Looks like you're awake."

Nero: "Looks like we're all here. And we're all safe as a bonus."

Dante: "The only side effect was your oversleeping. You seem full of energy as always after that power nap."

Lady: "That's great and all, but... What's that stone you're holding, Nero?"

Nero: "Oh, this is..." I got cut off.

System: "It's good to see that you all made it back to your world in one piece."

Trish: "Huh!? That voice... You're from the other world!"

Dante: "You brought her back here!?"

Lady: "Let's destroy it."

System: "Waaaait, stoooop!"

Nero: "Relax, guys. It seems like staying on this crystal is all the power she has left. So I don't think she's strong enough to try anything funny like that again... right?"

System: "That's correct, Nero. Also, while you're all here, I wanted to apologize. I am so sorry for causing you all that trouble..."

Dante: "She does seem... different, somehow."

Trish: "You mean the loss of her powers even affected her personality?"

Nero: "Well, she does seem a lot calmer now..."

Trish: "Then shes harmless?"

Lady: "I wouldn't be so sure."

System: "How rude! I don't have the power to do anything, and even if I did, I wouldn't dream of it..."

Lady: "We'll see about that."

Nero: "So, Dante, what's the plan?"

Dante: "Don't ask me. You brought her here so she's your responsibility."

Nero: "Hmm..."

System: "Um, may I please make a request?"

Nero: "A request?"

Dante: "Seriously? Sure, you can make whatever request you want, but whether we listen to you is another story."

System: "I would like to see more of your world."

Nero: "Our world...?"

System: "Yes. Your culture, history, food, traditions... And even your friends and allies... What sort of people live here?"

Lady: "I think you'll mostly be see our enemies..."

System: "Regardless, just the thought of it makes me so excited!"

Trish: "That... doesn't sound so unreasonable."

Dante: "Well, she's in your hands, kid. What do you think?"

Nero: "...Alright. But on one condition."

System: "Name it!"

Nero: "No talking."

System: "...Fair enough."

Dante: "Did you just steal that from me after I told you about Agni and Rudra?"

Nero: "Maybe..."

Lady: "This is ridiculous!"

Nero: "Regardless, that was one hell of a ordeal. I'm going home."

Dante: "Just don't die on us, kid!"

Nero: "Haha! Who do you think you're talking too?" I exit the building and start walking and when I get to my branch of my shop I see demons on the street... *sigh*"Absolutely perfect..." I stopped by a shop on my way here and attached a chain to the Keystone making her into a necklace. I grab my sword and just slaughter all of them! When I finish I land in front of my door and sheath my sword as they all disintegrate.

System: "Impressive." I grab her with my right and flick her with my left.

Nero: "No talking!" She stays silent. "Good." Then I head inside.


End file.
